Gone
by VolknersGirl
Summary: Rated T only because it is unbearabley sad... now has a part 2! Edward's prospective!
1. Gone by Bella

All **_Quotes_** (like that) are from New Moon by Stephanie Meyer

* * *

I cried when I wrote this no joke! I had been listening to the lullayb so long I cried. Here is the link so u an here it. (I suggest you hear it while reading the story) /watch?vfgimKT9td84&featurerelated

(type u-tube adress first, it won't lemme type it here )

* * *

Gone

_**It will be as if I had never existed. **_

"_Bella, Bella, Bella…"_

"Stop! Please stop!" The young girl shrunk to the ground covering her ears as the lullaby continued to ring in the desolate hall. She was in the empty Cullen house.

_**I was eighteen...**_

_**Edward would never be. **_

"No! Stop it!" The piano keys continued to play by themselves as Bella clutched her stomach in emotional pain. Then he appeared.

"_Bella, Bella. Come sit with me. Listen to the soft notes. I made this all for you…"_

Then the figure began to disappear and the notes faded and ended. She heard her name being whispered as the last note rang in the air.

"_Bella…" _

_**But my kind…we are very easily distracted**_

"He has found someone else, someone more deserving than me…"

"_Bella! Stop saying that!" _His voice echoed firmly and angrily in the hallow room.

_**We won't bother you again**_

"Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Alice and…Edward…" she shook in hysterics as the pain tore her apart fiercely and sobs reverberated in her chest.

_**Goodbye, Bella **_

"Edward…" Bella put her head back between her knees thinking suicidal thoughts.

_**He was gone…**_

"Come back…" her face was wet, tear stained, pain stricken and red. Her voice cracked even in the low whisper.

"_Bella, _

_Bella,_

_Bella,_

Bella,

Bella!

Bella!!

BELLA!!" the velvet voice angered, anxious and worried.

"STOP!" She cried.

* * *

"Bella…"

The girl felt a gentle shake.

"Bella!" the voice repeated more urgently. The girl continued to hyperventilate. She kept her eyes clamped tight still wrapped in the horrifying dream.

"Bella Swan!" Then the girl relaxed slightly and everything was still and silent.

"Bella?" The girl's eyes sprung open with tears pouring out as she stared wide-eyed still partially in the dream. She sat up in shock and terror.

"Bella, love?" Bella looked into the kind face and continued to cry. She launched herself into a huge hug on the person and cried. She felt his cold chest against her cheek but it didn't matter. The boy sat on the edge of the bed bringing Bella's face slightly higher to his shoulder. The icy cold didn't bother her. Instead Bella felt calmed, relaxed. He stroked her back gently and inhaled her sweet scent. Bella looked up into the face of Edward Cullen.

"Edward…promise, promise me… you won't leave again." She whispered still crying. The kind vampire looked into her eyes.

"Bella…" he whispered. Then leaning down he pressed his lips firmly against hers. All at once Bella was lost in the kiss. The lullaby rang clearly in her head as in the dream. She felt all the grief pass. Then she felt him cautiously ask for entry. Her eyes snapped open in shock but Bella eventually did allow it. When Edward pulled back Bella was practically panting, but clam none the less.

"Bella, love. I promise to never leave you. Not ever…" he trailed off and Bella looked at him trustingly.

"Please…" was all she whispered. Edward gave a sad smile and picked her up. He walked a few feet to the rocking chair in Bella's room and placed her on his lap. Bella snuggled closer and curled up in his arms slowly drifting off. When he was sure Bella was asleep, Edward sighed.

"Bella…" then he smiled the sad smile again.

"Bella, without you my life would be…gone…"

* * *

Read and Review...


	2. Limits by Edward

All **_Quotes _**like that are from Eclipse by Stephanie Meyer. I do not own anything! (Not as sad, just worrisome)

* * *

Limits

"_**I need to see Jacob." **_

"No Bella, love, I mustn't let you go…"

"_**I owe him better than, this Edward."**_

"No Bella, you will not visit that werewolf."

"_**I have to see Jacob…He's still my friend…"**_

"Damn dog."

_**("But what would I do without you?")**_

"_**Whatever you were doing before I came along and complicated your existence."**_

"Bella!

"_**I'm not really that interesting." **_

"Don't say that love…" Edward shook his head. This was unusual. He was having some sort of…nightmare! But Vampires can't sleep or go unconscious. Someone must be doing this to him.

"_**You know what I want."**_

"No Bella! Stop that! Stop it right now!" Bella's pleading face suddenly appeared in front of him. She advanced and Edward backed up.

"Bella love?" She continued to advance.

"Stop! Bella! Stop! No! You'll get hurt. Don't test my self-control any more." He backed into a corner. Bella ran he fingers across his cheek and pressed her lips on his. She leaned closer, deliberately pushing Edward to him limit. _Bella! Stop! Bella! No! Please stop! Bella!! _He thought frantically trying to get through to her. Suddenly Bella pulled back. She smiled coyly at him still pressing her small frame against his. "Come on Edward! Please?" she begged.

"_Edward?_

_Edward,_

_Edward,_

Edward,

Edward!

Edward!!

EDWARD!!" Bella's panicky voice pierced through his concentration and Edward snapped his eyes open. Bella's face stared up at him anxiously.

"Edward?! What happened?! Tell me!" she exclaimed.

"Edward are you alright?" Esme's worried voice echoed Bella. Alice stood by looking worried and Rosalie had her eyebrows raised in concern. Emmett was trying not to laugh and Jasper was trying to calm his "brother." Carlisle was standing by with an unreadable expression.

"Someone was…worrying me that's all." Edward replied to Bella.

"What? Was someone imagining something to torment you?!" Alice exclaimed.

"Something like that…" Edward grinned at Bella. "Just promise me something."

"Anything!" Bella replied.

"Please listen before you agree. What if I asked you to jump off a cliff, then what would you do?"

"I know you would ask anything like that, you care to much!" she replied and Alice giggled.

"Just promise me…" he lowered his voice to a whisper, but the others still heard, "That you will never push me past my limits and convince me into hurting you." Bella made a face and Emmett laughed.

"Alright then…" she said with no clue what he was talking about.

Then Edward saw a slight movement out of the corner of his eye and turned just in time to see a red head disappear into the bushes.


End file.
